vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting
General Crafting is a major in-game mechanic that takes place in the Workshop. It allows players to upgrade their hulls to different Mark (Mk) Upgrade levels: Mk II, Mk III, Mk IV and so forth, in order to increase their effectiveness. Crafting recipes can be researched in the Ship Lab under the Hull Upgrades tab. Fusion is a subcategory of crafting. It is the process of converting materials into other materials, which is very useful when you have an excess of a particular item. Most fusion recipes are automatically discovered upon obtaining the ingredients. The remainder for crafting materials can be researched in the Ship Lab under the Fusion tab, while those for reusable items can be researched in the Arms Lab under the same tab. Crafting Requirements Crafting upgraded hulls is more tedious than difficult. In order to obtain an upgraded hull, you have to accomplish the following in no particular order: #Build the Workshop and upgrade it to the required level. #Construct the basic version (Mk I) of the hull you wish to upgrade. Each upgrade can only be applied to the previous level of the hull. For example, a Trident Destroyer Mk III Upgrade Credit can only be used on a Trident Destroyer Mk II. #Research the crafting recipe in the Ship Lab. #Obtain the required materials and resources for the upgrade credit, which are displayed in the Workshop. Mark Upgrade Levels Each hull can only be upgraded so many times. The maximum level a hull can be upgraded to is determined by its Tier (T). * hulls do not receive mark upgrades. * hulls can be upgraded to a maximum of Mk II. * hulls can be upgraded to a maximum of Mk III. * hulls can be upgraded to a maximum of Mk IV. * - hulls can be upgraded to a maximum of Mk V. * - hulls can be upgraded to a maximum of Mk VI (Elite). Hull Bonuses Mark-upgraded ships gain generic bonuses to maximum mass and cargo capacity, plus a host of other class-specific bonuses (applies to T1-T5). *Frigates become even more agile with thruster mass reductions as well as stasis resistance. Frigates deal bonus damage to slow-moving Destroyers, extra damage to shields and gain an additional special slot at higher marks. *Cruisers become super armored and capable of taking out lighter hulls with ease, getting bonus damage against Frigates, armor boosts and armor mass reductions, increased weapon speed, and an additional armor slot at higher marks. *Destroyers become the damage dealers with bonus damage to the now tanky Cruisers and mass reductions to weapons. Additionally, destroyers get built in shield bypass bonuses and the higher marks gain an additional weapon slot. *Battleships become a more sturdy damage dealer, getting some extra damage to Cruisers (less than Destroyers) and weapon mass bonuses as well as built-in shield bypass and an additional weapon slot. *Cutters become fast damage dealers, getting resistance to stasis (less than the Frigate class), bonus damage to Battleships, as well as built-in ion damage to shields, armor bonus and a reduction to armor mass. Higher marks also gain an additional armor slot to allow them to survive longer in combat. *Carriers remain the command and support class, dealing additional damage to any fleet target, bonus damage to shields, reduction in mass for squadrons and an additional special slot at the higher marks. The upgrade bonuses for T6 and above are less regular; check the individual hull pages for more details. Strongboxes Strongboxes can be obtained as loot drops from various NPC targets, including Crafting Fleets, Supply Run Fleets and certain Alien Event Targets. Some strongboxes can also be purchased through events and/or The Market. When opened, you obtain the contents as depicted by its loot table. All items under "Will contain" are guaranteed to be dropped, at least one of those under "Contains one or more" will be dropped, while those under "May contain" are optional. Note that these are qualitative indications, not quantitative: the amount of each item that may be dropped cannot be deduced from the loot table alone. Any unopened strongboxes are stored in the Inventory tab of your Workshop, so it is not necessary to open them immediately. Crafting Materials Crafting materials are required for the vast majority of upgrade credits. They include Patterns, Cores, Parts and Armaments. Your current supply of crafting materials is displayed in the Workshop under the Materials tab. Patterns Patterns are the rarest of crafting materials. Crafting Fleets have a chance of dropping a Pattern strongbox which contains a random Pattern. Strongboxes obtained from Supply Run Fleets have a low chance to contain a Pattern. Patterns are not only hull-specific but also level-specific. For example, a Talon Frigate Mk II Pattern can only be used to craft a Talon Frigate Mk II upgrade credit. Cores Cores are rather uncommon. Crafting Fleets have a chance of dropping a Core strongbox which contains a random Core. Strongboxes obtained from Supply Run Fleets have a high chance to contain a Core. Cores are both faction- and tier-specific, but not necessarily hull-specific. For example, a T5 Battleship Core can be used to craft Vigilante Battleship, Hellfire Battleship and Legion Battleship upgrade credits of any level. Parts Parts are fairly common. Crafting Fleets have a chance of dropping a Parts strongbox which contains a random set of Parts. Strongboxes obtained from Supply Run Fleets are guaranteed to contain some Parts as well. Parts are hull-specific, meaning that they can only be used for a particular ship. For example, Punisher Cruiser Parts can be used to craft Punisher Cruiser upgrade credits. Armaments Armaments are the most common crafting material. They are randomly dropped from defeating Crafting Fleets. Strongboxes obtained from Supply Run Fleets are guaranteed to contain some Armaments as well. It has been observed that the quantity obtained increases with fleet level in the same tier. Armaments are faction-specific, meaning that they can be used for any ship that belongs to the same faction. For example, A.X.I.S. Armaments can be used to craft upgrade credits for any of the A.X.I.S. Hulls. Elite Upgrade Credits Elite Upgrade Credits are required to upgrade a ship to Mk VI. These credits cannot be crafted; instead, they must be obtained through Feature Events or The Market. Fusion Recipes Those marked with * are discovered through research in the Ship Lab (requires Workshop IX), while those marked with # are discovered through research in the Arms Lab (requires Workshop IX). Patterns *1x Class Mk II/III Pattern -> 1x Class Core *1x Class Mk IV Pattern -> 2x Class Core *1x Class Mk V Pattern -> 3x Class Core *1x Class Mk II/III Pattern -> 1x Class Core *1x Class Mk IV Pattern -> 2x Class Core *1x Class Mk V Pattern -> 3x Class Core *10x Class Mk II Pattern -> 1x Class Core *30x Class Mk III Pattern -> 1x Class Core *40x Class Mk IV Pattern -> 2x Class Core *55x Class Mk V Pattern -> 3x Class Core *10x Class Mk II Pattern -> 1x Class Core *30x Class Mk III Pattern -> 1x Class Core *40x Class Mk IV Pattern -> 2x Class Core *55x Class Mk V Pattern -> 3x Class Core Cores *4x Class Core -> 1x Class Core *4x Class Core -> 1x Class Core *4x Class Core -> 1x Class Core *4x Class Core -> 1x Class Core *4x Class Core -> 1x Class Core* (Research: 23,551,146 Mineral Ore, 1d Time) *2x Core -> 1x Flagship Core Parts *15x Class Parts -> 10x Javelin Flagship Parts Armaments *100x Armaments -> 50x Flagship Armaments *1,000x Armaments -> 500x Flagship Armaments* (Research: 23,551,146 Mineral Ore, 12h Time) Reusable Items *3x Item I + 75x Unknown Object -> 1x Item II# *2x Item II + 150x Unknown Object -> 1x Item III# *6x Item I + 300x Unknown Object -> 1x Item III# Trivia *The original Mk II hulls from the Black Market were renamed with the "Enhanced" suffix before the release of crafting. They have better stats than regular Mk II hulls and could be upgraded to Mk III directly. These hulls and their respective upgrade credits were automatically converted into Mk II variants later on. *The Kixeye user SKoyote confirmed in a forum post that users would have to use all of their old Enhanced upgrade credits before they could use the new crafting system upgrade credits. *Official information about the crafting process can be found here and here. ---- Category:Game Features